Bad Day
by White Dog 2
Summary: Kai is having a very bad day, and Tyson happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tyka. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi peeps! This is not my usual style, at least by some means… And the first chappy is really short, sorry!

**Warning:** Tyka yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

Rei winced as the door slammed shut. He lifted his head from his magazine carefully, glancing at Max, who looked just as awkward. The blonde got up and motioned he was going out for a while. They had suspected Kai wouldn't exactly be in a good mood. Mr Dickinson had sent the captain to a press meeting all by himself to cut the wings off the rumours that he was the "unsocial, cold one" of the group. Of course, that was just what he was, but some papers had been writing about his unwillingness to sign autographs, or that he was always the last to actually open his mouth in a Bladebreakers fan meeting. If he even bothered to speak at all.

So Mr Dickinson got a "great" idea to change that. He had actually given Kai a note of lines, answers and common small talk phrases to use while sitting alone behind the desk with dozens of cameras in his face. For four hours.

Yes indeed, Rei and Max had been expecting nothing less than murderous attitude from when the Russian would return from his personal hell. The raven-haired blader considered getting out while he still could, and managed to lift his butt from the chair, but that was when Kai strut in the room, and he knew he had lost his chance and sat down, picking the paper up again. Kai sat in the other armchair, staring at the black TV screen. Rei knew better than to say anything, and pretended to read the mag.

Kai closed his eyes and let out a very quiet breath. This had to be the worst day ever. His temples were still throbbing from the flash lights, annoying questions and shouts, having to come up with some kind of answers that _didn't_ include the idiotic reporters having intercourse with themselves. Sitting there in the heat, under the excruciatingly curious eye of the press, his back and backside aching and sweaty, all night. What a nightmare. What had Mr Dickinson been thinking! And the noise, the shouts, not one moment of silence, the constant blabbering and screams…

The stillness in the room felt like heaven to Kai. He didn't know where most of his teammates were, and he didn't care. Good riddance. He just wanted to sit here in complete grave silence and empty his head. Suddenly the door opened and slammed shut.

"Hi guys, I'm baa-ack! Did you miss me? Is Kai back already? Aren't those his shoes? Man, I'm hungry. Hey I rented a movie, that flick where the girl lights a match in the dark and suddenly realises she's been buried alive, remember? The one Kai likes. Oh and I got popcorn too! Those _have_ to be Kai's shoes 'cus nobody else wears that size. Isn't it great that his feet are big? Um, n-never mind. Oh and I got those peanut butter cookies he likes, too, even if he doesn't admit he likes them 'cos that one time when I turned around they were all gone and I know Maxie didn't touch them 'cos he was stuffed from that fruit salad, remember?"

Rei sweatdropped. Tyson had said all that and he hadn't even made his way out of the hallway yet, probably not to mention his shoes and jacket. In a few seconds the Japanese appeared in the living room with a paper bag in his armpit, and his face lit up.

"Kai! You're back already! Why didn't you say something?" Auburn eyes opened very slowly, dull and somehow very dark. Tyson dropped the bag of candy in his lap and ruffled his hair really quickly, Kai's eyes widening with rage and disbelief.

"I'll be back in a sec, I'll just pop these babies in the micro first and get some Dew. You want some, Rei?" The Chinese opened his mouth, but Tyson was quicker.

"Of course you do, duh I'm so stupid. Hey where's Max? Whatever, he's seen the movie already, probably doesn't care. Ooh! And don't we have some Twinkies left? No wait, I ate them last night. Whatever, put the video in and rewind, I'll be right back. Hey you've got to tell me about the press meeting, how did it go?" Tyson turned to a pissed looking Kai, who didn't look up.

"Oh well, you'll tell me after the movie, then," he said and left the room. Rei wiped some sweat off his forehead and lifted the paper higher. The atmosphere was very tense, to say the least. He heard Kai shift and grumble something very quietly.

"Just once…" Kai muttered. Rei lowered the magazine, looking cautious. He didn't like this. Kai closed his eyes and ran a hand over his rigid features, pressing the bridge of his nose.

"Is it completely ludicrous to think that just once he could not do that?" he grumbled. Rei was relieved, but not surprised, that Kai didn't look at him. The captain had never asked for people's approval of his opinions.

"Just one Goddamn time, it's not like I'm asking for much here. Sometimes he can be so…" Kai sighed and opened his eyes, then closed them again quickly, his grey brows angling hard.

"Sometimes I wish I had a stapler to nail his big, fat mouth shut just one bloody time," he growled. Seconds went by, and Kai realised it was quiet again. He opened his eyes and saw that Rei looked horrified. But he wasn't looking at his captain. Kai turned his head and looked to the door. Tyson was standing there, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He looked a bit confused, fiddling the edge of the bowl with his fingers. He looked straight ahead, not at Rei or Kai. He shifted his weight, glancing around the room quickly, upwards. He bit his lower lip and shifted his weight again, swallowing hard.

"I… um…" He had completely lost his words. He looked at the popcorn, then at the TV, right past Kai, then at the floor. He shifted his weight again.

"I… um, I forgot…" he said uncertainly, pointing behind him, "forgot that… uh… I have to do…" He set the bowl on the table quickly, staring at the ground, and walked to the door backwards.

"I have to… I, I forgot to, um…" he mumbled and disappeared from the doorway.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Everybody sing: _Kai is a big, fat jerk, big fat jerk, la-la-la!_


	2. Postit notes

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews! I love 'em! My summer flashed by travelling, and I missed my Tyka fix, hehe. Oh and I didn't beta this 'cus I was too impatient to post it, so there might be typos.

**Warning:** majorly sugared fluff ahead!

(O)

Kai stopped at the kitchen door. Light was shining under it. He took a quick, unwilling glance in the mirror. Messy hair over squinting, baggy eyes. Kai grimaced. He looked like crap. He hadn't closed an eye last night. He hoped the others wouldn't see it. Kai took a deep breath._ He can't possibly still hold a grudge_.

He pushed the door open and entered the kitchen. Max, Rei and Kenny looked up. The atmosphere was strangely unenergetic.

"Morning Kai!" Max tried with a hint of desperation. The Russian walked to the counter and poured himself some coffee. He leaned against the fridge and stole a quick, unnoticeable glance at Tyson. The Japanese was hunched over his bowl of cereal, not having noted Kai's presence in any way. He was lapping the chocolate puffs in his mouth mechanically, like he was performing a chore. Kai's brows drew together in irritation. _What do I care?_ He snapped some part of the paper lying around on the desk and started to eye it determinedly. It was the culture section, and on the front was a big picture of him and a headline saying: 'Hiwatari's first solo appearance caused 12 fans to faint!'

There was a Post-it note on the picture. Tyson's handwriting.

_Congratulations_.

Kai blinked. Was it sarcasm or sincere? Had Tyson gotten over it? The slate-haired teen glanced up at his old opponent. Tyson cast him a quick, dark glare. Kai felt a cold shiver run down his back. _OK, apparently sarcasm_. He composed himself and squashed the note in his fist, throwing it in the sink, all the time staring at the bluenette's face.

"So, um, what time are we starting?" Max asked, bringing Kai out of his thought bubble.

"Start what?" Kai grumbled, taking a long sip of his coffee. It was scorching hot, but he didn't let it slow him down. What did it matter anyway. The blonde gave his captain a confused look.

"Practise, what else?" he reminded. Kai glanced at the clock: 10.16. _Strange how early Tyson is up_.

"At 11.00," Kai said. Max and Rei's eyes widened and the American jumped up.

"I shower first!" he said and ran out of the kitchen. Rei and Kenny got up and left also. They didn't have too much time.

Tyson got up as well and walked out. Kai clenched his jaw and went after him suddenly. He grabbed Tyson's arm in the dim corridor. Tyson seemed to freeze, his whole body tensing, and turned his deep blue eyes at Kai. His face was like a pale mask, no emotion showing. Kai felt the coffee burn in his gut. His lips parted, and shut again. They stared at each other.

"Just… try to keep your defence a bit more together this time. And watch out for surprise attacks from the left," he stuttered, letting go quickly. Tyson's brows rose in astonishment. Kai turned and crossed his arms. "You know, in practise. Max beat the crap out of you the last time." Kai pressed his eyes shut tightly. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ A soft scribbling noise came from behind him. Kai turned around and his arms unfolded. Tyson finished writing his Post-it note, tore it out, glared at Kai and slapped it on his chest. Then he strutted out of the corridor. The Russian grabbed the note and read it.

_Aye, captain!_

Kai felt his rage coil up his spine and down his arm, squashing the paper into a tiny ball. He threw it on the floor hard and went after the younger teen. The door slammed shut just in front of Tyson's surprised nose. His eyes travelled from the hand down the arm to the shoulder to a very pissed, dark face. Kai's auburn eyes were colder than ever. He leaned closer.

"Care to explain to me what the hell you think you're doing?" he growled quietly. Tyson's chest bloated slowly with holy, justified fury. He started writing on another note angrily. Kai couldn't believe his eyes.

"What's that supposed to be all about?" he hissed, waiting impatiently for his teammate to finish. Tyson slapped the note in Kai's hand, and he read it.

_I'm doing exactly what you want me to do_

And suddenly the door slammed shut in front of Kai's face. He stared at the note, then at the door, then at the note.

"You have **got** to be joking!" he growled. Suddenly he sensed someone enter the living room and looked up. Rei had a towel flung over his shoulder, obviously heading for the showers. The Neko-jin looked at him, his thoughts showing on his otherwise neutral facial expressions, but he didn't say anything. Kai gave him an ugly look and strut in his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

(O)

The old clock on the wall was ticking loudly. Rei and Max sat on the floor, a board game between them, staring at it. Rei looked thoughtful, Max simply bored. The blonde sighed quietly and leaned back. Kenny was tapping away on his keyboard, lost in his own world. Tyson lay on the couch, reading a comic book. He hadn't spoken a word in days, as unbelievable as it sounded. Kai sat in an armchair, a book in his hands. Pretending to be reading. His heart paused every time he heard a page turn, and stole a look at his younger peer over the paperback.

Tyson hadn't spoken to him ever since that hellish night. Post-it. Those damn notes, everywhere Kai went, no matter what he said. Yellow notes. His chest was sticky already. He had no idea Tyson would be so stubborn. _Hurt_. Kai's brows angled and he stared at the meaningless letters on the paper. _He's not hurt. Just wants attention. To teach me a lesson. He won't last much longer. He can't. He'll grow tired. _Kai swallowed and turned the page. He had to keep up the illusion of reading. He couldn't concentrate on anything.

_I'm just giving you your much-needed rest_

_I don't know what you're talking about_

_What would you like me to say?_

_You should be glad you don't have to listen to me anymore_

Kai gritted his teeth. Their latest 'conversation'. All he had gotten out of Tyson. He had torn those notes in particularly tiny shreds and flushed them down the toilet. Kai shifted in his seat. Tyson had stopped looking him in the eyes. It was surreal how loud a clock as old as theirs could be. Kai heard someone scratch their head. Ticktack. Ticktack. Ticktack. Tyson yawned hugely. Something snapped inside of Kai.

"That's it, everyone go to bed!" he ordered dully, throwing his novel on the table. The others looked at him in disbelief.

"But it's not even nine yet!" Max protested. Kai nailed a very pointed look at the blonde, making him shiver slightly.

"As you please. But just so you know, we're practising in-the-dark techniques tomorrow, which means we'll start practise around 4.00 in the morning," he stated calmly. Max's eyes widened and he opened his mouth in a flimsy idea of a protest, until his brain reminded him who he was talking to, and his mouth shut apathetically. He got up and slouched to the door.

"Fine, fine, I'll get my teddy…" me mumbled. Rei snickered under his breath and gathered the game before leaving the living room as well, Kenny tagging along. Kai leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Aren't you going to bed?" he asked. Tyson shook his head once, turning a page.

"And why not?" Tyson took out the notepad and started writing. Kai gritted his teeth. _One day I'm going to burn that cursed thing…_ Tyson wrinkled the note and threw it 'accidentally' at Kai's face with a careless gesture, before going back to his comic book. 'Accidentally', since he had a Beyblading trophy to prove his flawless aim. Kai swallowed his growing anger and opened the note.

_How sweet. Don't worry about me, I'm a big boy!_

Kai balled his fist around the insult, trying to keep his voice even.

"Really? You seem to have been tired lately," he said. Tyson's mouth tensed at the implication this tension was causing him just as much insomnia as it was to Kai. It was true, after all. Kai let his gaze drop to the floor and sighed. To hell with it all…

He leaned forwards on his seat, his elbows on his knees. There was nobody else around.

"Tyson," he lowered his voice, "I…" He had to do this. He just had to. "I may have… used the wrong form of words that day." Well, that didn't come out quite as he had planned. Tyson cast him a cold glare, cocking his mid-night brow. Kai was a bit horrified at how much Tyson looked like him. It didn't look right on his face. He wetted his lips with his tongue quickly.

"What I'm trying to say is that… I had a really, really rough day and…" Suddenly Tyson started writing something furiously quickly. He finished but held the note against his chest instead of giving it to Kai. It nearly drove the Russian insane. He resisted the urge to ask for the note and forced himself to continue.

"I don't think you understand what hell it was for me, Tyson," he said. "I'm not like you, I don't enjoy that kind of stuff. I wanted to be left alone, it was nothing personal." Tyson got up arrogantly, came to him and slapped the note on his forehead. Kai turned dark with anger. _Whatever happened to good, old chest?_ He read the note as Tyson's back distanced to his bedroom door.

_When I feel down, I want my friends to cheer me up!_

Kai winced and got up quickly.

"Tyson," he said, and the younger boy stopped.

"Do you not understand what I'm trying to do here?" he asked very quietly. Tyson crossed his arms, his whole back tensing. They stood in silence. Finally, Kai had enough.

"I'm giving you your last chance to speak to me, Tyson. Or I will make you. I advice you to speak _now_," he growled. Tyson turned around, looking venomously certain. He smiled sweetly, gave Kai the middle finger and went in his room. Kai's cheeks darkened even more.

_So, that's how it's going to be, then. I'll make you talk_.

(O)

The clock was showing 1:30 in the morning. Tyson groaned and turned on his left side again, his covers dropping on the floor. He had never known how unpleasant it was to be awake while everyone else slept. So, this is what it was like for his friends, then. With an exasperated huff, he turned on his back, staring at the dark blue ceiling. He didn't want to close his eyes. He'd only see Kai's face.

_Sometimes I wish I had a stapler to nail his big, fat mouth shut_

Tyson bit his lower lip hard. _I hate you. Hate you. Hate you. Hate you!_ The dragon sat up, punched his pillow (telling himself he was only trying to make it more fluffy) and dropped down on it again, squeezing it hard. But then again…

_Do you not understand what I'm trying to do here?_

Tyson's cheeks heated up and he buried his face in his pillow. _Nah. That's not him. And even if he did, it was only to get over this and move on. He wouldn't even mean it. _Despite of everything, Tyson was very annoyed to discover he felt a pang of quilt for his behaviour. _Even when I'm **entitled** to be a moron, I feel bad about it! Geez, I have to buy a spine_…

Suddenly there was a quiet creak as the door opened. Tyson looked up. Kai stood in the dark, wearing a white tank and black boxers. Tyson blinked quickly and looked away. _NO! He does not **deserve** to be fantasized about!_ Kai closed the door behind him as quietly as he had opened it, and remained where he was. Tyson glanced at his captain from the corner of his eyes.

"Tyson," Kai said with a quiet, serious voice, "I can't change overnight." Tyson didn't know where to look, suddenly he felt very nervous. He sat up, bare feet touching the cold floor, the pillow still tightly in his lap. Kai walked to the Japanese and sat next to him, his weight on the bed making Tyson queasy in the bottom of his stomach. Their bare shoulders brushed against one another.

"Say something," Kai said. It was hard to tell whether it was a request or command. Kai was so close. Tyson stared out of the window nervously, a wild storm of emotions slamming his insides under a calm, still surface.

"Fine, then," Kai murmured. Tyson started at cool, slender fingers diving into his hair, spreading to hug the shape of his neck, and tilting his head back and to the side. Tyson was staring at Kai's face, so very close to his, their breaths mingling. Kai's eyes slid shut and he pressed his lips against Tyson's firmly. The bluenette's eyes snapped wide open. A pathetic whimper started somewhere deep inside Tyson but shrivelled and died in his throat. Kai pulled away. Tyson gaped at him.

"Whatthehelldoyouthinkyou'redoingyoufrickindolt?" he hissed and coughed, his voice raspy. Kai's lips tugged slightly.

"Getting you to talk," he murmured. Tyson blinked, staring at his teammate in disbelief. Suddenly something new, something very soft filled Kai's dark eyes and he leaned down, kissing Tyson in the tenderest way he could've ever imagined. And Tyson had imagined it quite a bit. The longhaired blader's breath sped up, no words coming out of him even as Kai's lips pulled back half and inch. Kai's large, warm hand slid up to Tyson's cheek, cupping it. He ran a thumb over Tyson's lower lip gently, drinking the emotions finally showing in those dark, blue, awing eyes.

Kai planted soft, light kisses over Tyson's lips, making the younger boy shiver. There was no lust, no demand. The way Kai kissed him made something sing inside of Tyson. He had never understood Kai better. _I'm sorry, Tyson_. In a sudden rush, Tyson pressed back against Kai's lips for a moment. _I forgive you_. Kai opened his eyes and saw Tyson's warm smile. He completely came undone. Tugging the pillow on the floor, he pulled Tyson in an embrace, pressing his face in soft, blue hair that smelled like apple shampoo. Tyson's fingers bunched around the fabric of Kai's shirt, and he hugged him back tightly.

Kai felt Tyson's smile in the crook of his neck, and started planting soft kisses along his hairline. Tyson sighed with contentment. Kai pulled back slowly and got up reluctantly, giving a surprised Tyson's cheek one more brush.

"Try to get some sleep," he said and walked to the door. Tyson jumped up and Kai felt a hand drape over his on the door handle.

"Stay?" Tyson asked. Kai turned around and Tyson got slightly on his toes, kissing Kai's cheek as reassurance. A small hint of a grin tugged the older teen's lips.

"Need a teddy bear?" he murmured. Tyson grinned and grabbed Kai's hand, gently tugging him to the bed.

(O)

Max slumped into the kitchen, a huge yawn nearly splitting his face. He took a small drink of water, turned and walked to the door. He'd still have some time to sleep before training. Suddenly the blonde stopped and looked at the kitchen table. A bottle of baby oil. His bottle. _Who the hell left that out here?_ he thought in annoyance and picked it up. It had to be Tyson; nobody else would borrow something from Max without asking first. Grunting, the American walked to his best friend's bedroom door and raised his hand to knock. Then he saw a Post-it note on it.

_Practise is cancelled_

_Ps. Do not disturb_

Max blushed hotly. It wasn't Tyson's handwriting. He turned around and swiftly made his way to his bedroom.

**The End**

**A/N:** Everybody sing: _Tyson is a big fat slut, big fat slut, la la la!_ Just kiddin' guys, don't kill me!


End file.
